Rise of Kuchiki
by VincentGrimm
Summary: A new Kuchiki has come to town, in the same day Seireitei is under seige from a new enemy. Does the new Kuchiki hold a powerful secret that can save Seireitei before it is completely overrun?
1. Chapter 1

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji bellowed as he swung his Zanpakuto at an oncoming fiend. The Seireitei was in chaos, hundreds of Hollow like fiends had appeared within the barrier of Soul Society and had viciously been killing innocent civilians, the Shinigami had instantly stepped in to kill the fiends but it seemed that for every one they killed, another would take its place.

The demons gained on Renji as he bounded from rooftop to rooftop, cutting them down.

"They're weak by themselves but there's just too many" he thought as another four lunged at him. More lightning fast strikes and Renji bounded up another level leaving the monsters without a target.

"I've never seen such hollows" he thought as he looked down at an approaching monster. It was short with scythes as hands and was a bloody colour red. Its eyes were black and seemed bottomless; Renji had never seen such an adversary. As the Hollow lunged, Renji back flipped, Zabimaru whipping around in time to cut the fiend to shreds.

"I have to get to the Captain, I have to find out what's going on" Renji muttered as he flash stepped out of the way of yet another Hollow attack.

As Renji tore across the rooftops, down below he saw bodies of Shinigami, Shinigami killed by the invading Hollows. He wanted to stop and help but he already knew it was too late, their souls were since destroyed and Renji vowed to make them pay for what they had done. More Hollows were appearing; from his viewpoint Renji saw the portals opening in the sky.

"What the hell could have done this?" he wondered.

"Renji!" a voice called, mid-step Renji paused and looked across. Immediately the form of Soi Fong appeared not six feet from him, her soldiers appearing almost immediately after.

"Captain, what is going on?" Renji asked, bowing slightly

"I have no idea, my soldiers can barely hold them back, and already I have been told they have swarmed through Seireitei and Rukongai" she told him "The Captains have been called back, you had better come too"

Renji nodded and the group of soldiers vanished, heading off towards the other Captains.

Zaraki, although already haven been given the order to return to Seireitei was not letting such an order get in his way. With Yachiru on his back and his nameless Zanpakuto in hand, he was in his element. Hollows launched themselves at him from all sides, not a single one getting a chance to strike and Kenpachi easily cut them from the air.

"These Hollows, a strange breed" Kenpachi chuckled as he caught one by the head and cut it in half.

"They don't have any chest holes" Yachiru pointed out as the Hollow collapsed into dust.

"Then maybe they're not real hollows" Kenpachi mused as he struck another down with ease

"We'd better be going, old man Shigekuni will be real angry if we're not there" Yachiru warned him playfully.

"Hmph, and I was having such fun" Kenpachi smiled as he turned and walked away, despite Hollows closing in on him. With a wave of his sword, a shot of energy, the hollows exploded on the spot.

Up in Seireitei, with all captains and their lieutenants present, the meeting began.

"Shinigami have secured this building against these new adversaries" the First Division Captain informed the ranks.

"From what we know, they have merely stepped through a portal, we don't know where from" Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division, explained "They are completely new to us"

"They are weak adversaries, we should have them cleared out by the end of the day" Byakuya Kuchiki explained solemnly.

"It's not a question of their lack of strength, they are almost infinite in number, portals keep opening every few seconds" Kurotsuchi informed them "The longer we stand here the more time passes, the more of these beings appear"

"Can you close the portals?" Shigekuni questioned

"As of yet we've found no way" Kurotsuchi told him.

"That is to be your first priority, as for the rest of you, secure Seireitei then Rukongai" Shigekuni ordered. Byakuya bowed and was the first to leave the room.

"Kuchiki, you seem to be in a hurry" Kyouraku called after Byakuya as they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the lower branches of Seireitei.

"Nonsense, I just want this chapter over" Byakuya assured him

"Well you were one of the last to arrive and the first to leave, am I mistaken in thinking that you're taking this personally for some reason?" the laid back captain smiled

"They are attacking Seireitei, they must be dealt with, that is all there is to it" Byakuya told him, his voice cold and strong "Scatter, Senbonzakura"

In the pink flash, his blade vanished and the particles shot through the air towards the oncoming hollows beneath them. Kyouraku smiled as Byakuya vanished along with his scattered blade. Below them he could hear the shrieking of Hollows as Senbonzakura made quick work of them.

"What was that about?" Ise Nanao asked as she came out of the meeting hall

"Just a bit of friendly banter between Captains Nanao, its ok" he assured her as he watched Byakuya head towards the edge of the city, sword flashing menacingly.

"You should be doing the same" Nanao told him "Not standing here winding him up"

"There are more than enough Captains and Lieutenants out there fighting as well as normal Shinigami, I won't be missed, I think I'll sit this out until it gets worse" he sighed "Why get my hands dirty when I don't need to?" with no other word he walked away. Nanao was aghast

"You're just going to sit it out?" she said, running after him

"Well I was planning on lying it out, a good nap" he told her over his shoulder "You shouldn't worry"

"I can't believed you're so relaxed when it comes to just dismissing orders!" Nanao snapped

"Oh relax" he smirked as he waved her away "They won't notice"

Out in the field, Hitsugaya made his way to the side of an injured shinigami from the 11th division. The shinigami gasped as the captain roared up to the attacking hollow and cut it neatly in two before it's ashes scattered to the wind.

"Are you ok?" Hitsugaya asked as the shinigami soldier got to his feet

"Yes, Captain, Thank you for saving me" the shinigami thanked him. All of a sudden more hollows came hurtling over a nearby wall, heading straight for Hitsugaya and ignoring the shinigami soldier completely. Hitsugaya vaulted, rolled and twirled avoiding attacks and striking back but the hollows were learning and adapting. The shinigami stepped in but instantly found his path cut by two of the hollows. Seconds later nothing remained of the attacking demon souls as Hyourinmaru, his powerful Zanpakuto, cut through them.

"They seem to be learning who's the stronger" Hitsugaya told the shinigami "They too are getting stronger" Hitsugaya waved his hand and a Hell Butterfly appeared immediately.

"To all Captains and Lieutenants, it is not advisable for soldiers to operate alone, it would seem that the enemy is quickly adapting to our strengths. Soldiers must travel in large groups or smaller groups with either a Lieutenant or if possible a Captain" he spoke. Almost immediately the message was passed around Seireitei.

In the South of Seireitei, almost immediately after receiving the message, a small group of 5th division soldiers encountered a strange black mist. After hearing the message from 10th division Captain Hitsugaya they were on their guard and approached the mist was caution.

"I think we should back off and inform one of the captains" a cautious male advised his comrade.

"I agree with him, it could be dangerous" a female shinigami agreed, her sword pointed at the mist which hung ahead of them.

"Don't worry so much, it's just a mist" the soldier laughed as he walked up to it and tried waving the mist away with his Zanpakuto. The instant his Zanpakuto touched the dark substance the sword exploded, it screamed in agony as its metal blade transformed into red sparks of light. The black mist suddenly became liquid rather than gas and began to revolve and thrash around. All shinigami in a fifty meter radius were driven to their knees by an incredibly overwhelming spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure roared across Seireitei taking shinigami by surprise at its appearance.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks as he sensed the powerful pressure from the South.

"Another enemy?" he wondered aloud, instantly setting off towards the point of contact. All across Seireitei the other Captains were doing the same.

Byakuya was second to arrive, Captain Ukitake of the 13th division was the first, he stood several feet away from the powerful liquid substance which had become disk shaped and was revolving rapidly. All around them the other Captains were appearing.

"What on earth is that?" Kenpachi asked over the roar of wind

"It's a portal of some kind" Kurotsuchi informed them "Something's coming"

As though his words held power the portal threw out a kimono clad teenage male with short, spiky dark hair. He looked and dressed identically to a shinigami; his eyes were blue and his skin pale. He wore his sword across his back like Hitsugaya only the blade of his was completely black. His spiritual pressure vanished as he got to his feet, gasping for breath and shuddering slightly.

Immediately Byakuya stepped forward, sword drawn

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked harshly.

"I…I come in peace" the male told him softly as he looked around at the Captains and Lieutenants "And my name…is Vincent Kuchiki"


	2. Chapter 2

The shinigami froze, looking at this young man who indeed looked like a shinigami at first glance but a Kuchiki? It was hard for people to believe.

"Where are you from?" Byakuya asked

"Far away" Vincent replied, rather unsteady on his feet as he swayed on the spot.

"You say that you are a Kuchiki, so you must be from Soul Society" Byakuya informed him. Vincent, still swaying slightly, gave Byakuya an odd look, part way between questioning and a glare.

"I am a Kuchiki, my origins are of no importance" Vincent replied. Behind him, Captain Soi Fong appeared stealthily accompanied by 9th Division Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. Renji then arrived; landing on a rooftop not far to Vincent's left.

Hitsugaya stepped forwards to speak to Vincent

"Vincent, can you tell us, do you know anything about these unknown hollows that are attacking Soul Society?"

"Hollows?" Vincent wondered, he did not know that word.

"Yes, Souls of the dead that have been plagued by their hate and fear from when they were alive" Byakuya informed him. Vincent shook his head, something he should not have done in his drowsy condition as it cause him to stumble but the unknown warrior managed to catch himself.

Renji looked around, there were several Captains and Lieutenants in the immediate area but no hollows, where as Hitsugaya had said earlier that the hollows were attracted to powerful Reiatsu. Looking further a field, Renji could see no hollows of any sort.

"I'm afraid, I must be going, there is work to be done" Vincent informed them with a slight bow before turning on his heel and walking away, immediately stopping in his tracks as Byakuya cut across his path, grasping Vincent's Kimono.

"You are a Kuchiki and so must heed my words, I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Guard Squadron and head of Kuchiki Family" Byakuya ordered. Vincent, suddenly losing all drowsiness, struck Byakuya's hand from his Kimono and pushed the Captain.

"I am Vincent Kuchiki, warrior for the cause and the Black Prince of the outer regions, I take orders from no man" Vincent snapped before vanishing.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure increased phenomenally, catching many people off guard as Byakuya flash stepped after Vincent and attempted to strike him with his sword but Vincent blocked him with a small bladed weapon.

"Back off Byakuya Kuchiki" Vincent warned as they hurtled through the air, flash stepping and duelling.

Renji watched as Byakuya and Vincent tore across the rooftops of Seireitei, weapons clashing.

"Why don't you draw your Zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked as Vincent struck him back and landed on a nearby rooftop. Vincent twirled the small knife around his finger before catching it again.

"I don't need to use it" Vincent informed him "Now why are you so desperate to fight me Byakuya?"

"I want to know where you come from and why you have my families name" Byakuya snapped

"Who says it's your families name?" Vincent asked as he flash stepped again. Immediately Byakuya stood ahead of him.

"My family has lived in Soul Society for generations and now you appear declaring that you are one of us" Byakuya said "This is a great dishonour to me and my family"

"I don't have time to listen to your pathetic excuses for wanting a duel" Vincent informed Byakuya as he drew his sword. The blade of the sword was black and red, unlike the usual Zanpakuto's black and white colour. Byakuya jumped backwards as he raised Senbonzakura.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya whispered. Immediately his sword's blade scattered to the winds in pink blossom style.

Vincent smirked as he raised his own weapon

"Seal" he whispered as he swung his own weapon at Byakuya.

Renji and the other Captains looked up at Byakuya as he released Senbonzakura. They watched in awe as the beautiful weapon spread out through the air towards Vincent Kuchiki. 

Then, without explanation, Senbonzakura fell from the sky followed by Byakuya.

The sword shards tinkled as they showered across the rooftop, broken and lifeless.

"Captain!" Renji roared as he flash stepped across the rooftops and dived, catching Byakuya's body before he hit the solid earth. Renji skidded across the floor, Byakuya in his arms, immobile and pale. Renji set down Byakuya as the other Captains arrived.

"Send for Unohana Retsu!" Hitsugaya shouted at one of the other shinigami soldiers who had come to investigate. The soldiers nodded and vanished as they searched for the Captain.

Renji looked up in fury but Vincent Kuchiki had vanished from sight.

"Revenge is not what you need to concentrate on" Hitsugaya told Renji "We need to look after Byakuya"

Renji nodded and looked down at his pale and unmoving Captain, was he actually dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Renji, with the aid of a small group of shinigami

It had been four hours since the arrival of the new Kuchiki, Renji, with the aid of a small group of shinigami, continued to search through the Rukongai. The district was empty, the people hiding in their houses from the unknown hollows. Shinigami soldiers were scared; they had all heard what had happened to the sixth squad captain. The squadrons were all on their highest alert; soldiers only moved with Captains or Lieutenants hence the reason Renji, although preferring to be alone, was stuck with a group of soldiers.

"Lieutenant Abarai, what brings us to Rukongai? We had been told to stay within the walls of Seireitei" One of the soldiers asked Renji.

"We were advised to stay within Seireitei, not ordered, with Seireitei being the most heavily guarded and monitored place, do you think he would really stay inside the walls?" Renji asked rhetorically as he leant Zabimaru, unreleased, against his shoulder, the soldiers remained quiet.

"Is this a revenge trip, sir?" a soldier asked bluntly. Renji looked over his shoulder at the soldier who had spoken out, then walked away without replying, still trying to sense the new being who had arrived.

The soldiers continued to walk with Renji, walking the desolate streets, streets that should be filled with souls.

"Sir, we don't get told much, what happened to Captain Kuchiki?" a soldier asked.

Several Hours Earlier

Renji and several other Captains gathered at the Kuchiki Residence in Soul Society, one of the largest areas of land in Soul Society. They were sat in one of the lounge-like rooms in the group of buildings, waiting for Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Squadron who was looking over Byakuya's comatose body in a private room.

They did not have to wait long, less than quarter of an hour passed before she entered with her report. Unohana sat down, facing the group of Captains and Lieutenants.

"What has happened?" Renji asked immediately.

"I have read him time and time again, each time I get the same thing and it makes no sense" Unohana explained "We as shinigami are souls that have gone beyond the basic level of soul, we have enhanced Reiatsu but Kuchiki go beyond that. They are more than just shinigami with powerful Reiatsu, it is actually a more refined type of Reiatsu, the problem with Captain Kuchiki is that he has no Reiatsu…not even the basic shinigami type…Captain Kuchiki is no longer a shinigami, he isn't normal soul or hollow…he is nothing, and a being with no Reiatsu cannot exist within soul society, I give him only a few days before his body degrades and vanishes completely" Rukia looked at her in fear

"There must be a way to save him!" she gasped.

"Even the Twelfth division has no way to increase Reiatsu, there is no way that we know of to do it" Unohana explained "I am sorry Miss Kuchiki, there is no way I know of to save your brother"

Back in Rukongai

Renji continued to look at the soldiers after briefly explaining. They looked at him in shock; Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki family was actually dead.

"So that is why we have to carry on, we have to find this man before those days are up, he must be able to reverse what he has done, reverse what he has done to our Captain" Renji told them. The soldiers nodded in agreement; they had to save Byakuya Kuchiki if it was the last thing they did.

The group with Renji continued through the deserted Rukongai, it was getting stranger and stranger, the lack of the hollows that had been appearing on such a large scale earlier.

"Abarai" someone whispered. Renji looked over to see Zaraki Kenpachi and his Lieutenant stood in a nearby alleyway between two large Rukongai buildings. He waved for them to come over but put his finger to his lips. Renji, bemused and confused, walked over to Kenpachi who guided him and the soldiers through several different alleyways until they reached the exit of another.

"Take a look" Kenpachi whispered with a grin on his menacing face. Renji stuck his head out and there, only hundred feet ahead of him was Vincent Kuchiki, as clear as day.

Quickly Renji pulled his head back in and Kenpachi nodded

"I am going to fight him, I just wanted to show you first, to tell you not to get involved" Kenpachi informed him "I respect him for being able to defeat Byakuya but I don't condone what he did, leave it to me Abarai, you take care of Yachiru"

Kenpachi lifted Yachiru off his shoulders and set her down next to Renji before vanishing from sight.

Vincent Kuchiki was stood looking at the sun when he heard someone appear next to him. He looked over to see a mountain of a man, whose face displayed a history of fighting complete with an eye patch and a large scar down his face.

"Vincent Kuchiki, I have come here to duel you, it is quite clear that you are one of the most powerful warriors in Soul Society this day" Kenpachi smiled, drawing his sword.

"I don't want to fight you" Vincent Kuchiki sighed, turning back to face the warming sun.

"You can either draw your sword now or later, I don't mind, but the later you draw it the more horrific your injuries will be" Kenpachi told him. Vincent did not move, the sun seemed to have entranced him completely.

Kenpachi chuckled; clearly Vincent did not want to fight, so instead he would die.

Zaraki raised his sword above his head as he charged forwards and brought his nameless Zanpakuto down with incredible speed and devastating strength. His sword pinged and Zaraki was surprised to see that Vincent had blocked his sword attack with his own sword. Vincent opened his eyes and looked over at Zaraki.

"That was quite an attack" Vincent commended.

Zaraki stepped back, holding his sword out ahead of him. Vincent stepped away, lowering his sword and taking his stance.

"I saw what you did to Byakuya, I do not understand it but I do respect its power" Kenpachi said. Vincent nodded before vanishing from sight. Kenpachi managed to block but the moment he had prepared to counter attack Vincent was already several feet away, blood dripping down his sword. Kenpachi looked down; Vincent's sword had cut a clean groove through his sword before cutting directly through Kenpachi himself.

Renji was amazed at the speed of Vincent Kuchiki, as well as his skill with a blade. Kenpachi stood by himself, blood pouring down his shinigami robes. Vincent wiped the blood off his blade with a black cloth he had pulled from within his robes. The Captain of Eleventh Division turned slowly to face Vincent Kuchiki as he tore away his eye patch. The spiritual pressure in the area increased with legendary proportion.

"Come on, attack me again" Kenpachi dared "This is my height of spiritual pressure, try and cut me down"

Vincent shook his head as he held out his Zanpakuto

"It doesn't matter how high your spiritual pressure is, or how powerful you are" Vincent informed him over the howl of wind "Seal" he whispered.

Renji gasped as in a second Kenpachi's legendary Reiatsu vanished, bringing with it a lull in everything across Soul Society for a few moments. Yachiru watched in disbelief as Kenpachi fell to his knees before landing flat on his face when Vincent appeared to do nothing except point his sword at the mountainous Captain.

"Ken-Chan?" she called over "Get up!"

Renji stood in silence; Vincent sheathed his sword before turning to face Renji, Yachiru and the other soldiers.

"Ken-Chaaaaaan!" Yachiru called as she jogged over to her Captain. The soldiers backed away from Vincent Kuchiki, where as Renji stayed put, facing him angrily.

"What have you done to Byakuya?" Renji asked "What have you done to Captain Zaraki?"

"Both questions have the same answer" Vincent informed him "And neither question I will answer"

"You will answer them…for me!" Renji roared as he drew his sword and ran at Vincent.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji roared, unleashing his Zanpakuto. As the blade tore towards Vincent's head, the unknown warrior whispered something Renji missed and suddenly Zabimaru had returned to being a normal sword. The Lieutenant stood in disbelief, trying to release his Zanpakuto which was non-responsive.

"Don't try and follow me again" Vincent warned, stepping forwards and sweeping Renji to the floor. Vincent knelt, grabbing Renji by the throat and pinning him against the ground.

"If I find you within reach of my attack I will kill you" Vincent warned "You will join your Captain and that Captain over there" then, as though it had never happened; he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the worst attack to ever happen in Soul Societies vast history, two incredibly powerful Captains of the Gotei 13 struck down, struck down by a single intruder

It was the worst attack to ever happen in Soul Societies vast history, two incredibly powerful Captains of the Gotei 13 struck down, struck down by a single intruder.

The citadel was in chaos, the walls had been lowered to protect Seireitei, the people of Rukongai were already hidden and it seemed that the intruder did not care about them. The problem was no-one actually knew what the intruder wanted, just that he was there.

Captain Commander Yamamoto had called yet another emergency meeting, this time not only Captains were asked to attend, but Lieutenants, 3rd seats and the rest of the shinigami.

Yamamoto spoke to them from high upon a balcony, the soldiers stood in battalions behind their Captains. It had been a long time since an emergency meeting involving every Shinigami had been called. Thousands of soldiers stood in lines and listened to the powerful Commander.

"We are in a time of great danger" he informed them regrettably "I have to inform you that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth Guard Squadron and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the Eleventh Guard Squadron are in grave danger, they lie on the edge of immortal death, a place that we know nothing about"

The shinigami of the sixth and eleventh squadrons bowed their heads as their Captains name were spoken, to them they were more than just Captains to be respected, they were their heads of Squadron, the person who welcomed them individually as they entered their respected houses.

"There is a man roaming Soul Society, a man whose power we cannot grasp or understand, I tell you now, not as a man who gives the orders, but as a man who is going to do something about this personally; I am going to take car of this man myself"

Stray gasps and scattered talking broke out between the soldiers; Yamamoto had not gone into battle since Ichigo and the others had broken into Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki.

There was one Lieutenant who had not listened to the order of retreat: Abarai Renji. He had a general idea about what the Captain-Commander would say and so decided to keep an eye out for Vincent Kuchiki. Renji was beyond the sealed walls, walking through Rukongai in the area where Vincent had last been seen. The Rukongai was quiet, not even the hollows were around which made Renji think, he had not seen any of the Hollows for a long time now.

Seireitei

"For reasons unknown to us, the Hollows which attacked us earlier this day have gathered in the North of the Rukongai, near the cities walls. We do not know why they have gathered there but a special task force chosen by myself will go up there this evening to dispose of the hollows finally. All we have to concentrate on then is the attacker, Vincent Kuchiki"

Back in the Rukongai

Renji continued his trudge through Rukongai, the desolate town was starting to worry the Lieutenant. From his childhood he had remembered the Rukongai to be a bustling place, full of different variations of souls but now it was silent. The bustling streets replaced with deserted sections of road that stretched on for miles.

As he continued to walk Renji suddenly sensed a distortion on the spiritual pressure around him, looking up he saw a white disk open in the sky not a mile to his west; it looked like an attack that Renji had never seen before.

Immediately Renji flash stepped onto the roof of a nearby building, hurtling through the cold air towards the disk of light.

"_Cold air?_" Renji wondered as he continued to bound towards the unknown object. Seireitei had a generally tranquil state of nature, the air was always warm and so this cold air was created by something otherwise.

The buildings suddenly opened out onto a vast expanse of field, dead in the centre of which was a flurry of commotion. Dirt had been strewn for meters in all directions from a large cloud of smoke, through which an individual was climbing.

Renji stepped off the rooftop, quickly covering the distance between himself and the person. Landing silently, Renji drew his sword and waited, examining the man before him. The male wore a long red coat, red trousers, a pair of black boots and had shoulder length white hair and was equipped with a wide bladed sword.

"You there, who are you?" Renji asked as the male got to his feet. The young man turned to look at Renji, looking him up and down before looking around for anyone else.

"Where am I?" the man asked, whether or not it was to Renji was up to interpretation but Renji answered regardless.

"Soul Society, are you with Vincent Kuchiki?" Renji asked. The man smirked

"So he made it here did he? Man, don't I feel sorry for you" the man chuckled "You just relax and leave Mr. Kuchiki to me"

"Who are you?" Renji ordered, flash stepping in front of the male who had started to walk towards Seireitei.

"Probably the only man who can stop him" the man told him bluntly before vanishing. Within ten paces Renji had cut across his path.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" Renji said "If you really can defeat him then I'm coming with you"

"I work alone" the man sighed "Plus you got that spiritual pressure thing going on, if you go near him he'll seal you in an instant" Renji then noticed that the man ahead of him had no Reiatsu at all, not even the slightest trace that he had any sort of above human powers, yet he had moved like one of them.

"What are you?" Renji asked, warning in his voice, this time pointing his sword at the man.

"How many times have I been asked that in my lifetime?" the man laughed "I'm just a hunter, I work alone, that really is all you need to know" The man vanished again as he attempted to step past Renji but the Lieutenant was quick. Renji grabbed the man's wrist and spun him to face him. They stood incredibly close, Renji holding his wrist when Renji heard a metallic click. He looked down and saw that the man was holding a strange object, from his studies on humans he knew it was a gun, a weapon of destruction.

"Let it lie" the man warned him "I don't want to hurt you" Renji released him and stepped back.

"Tell me your name" Renji asked "Vincent is the only one who can save my Captain, he did something to him and now we don't have that much time left" Renji said, near pleading.

The white haired male sighed, lowering the black pistol

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" the man asked "This place is huge from what I see"

"I can sense his Reiatsu if I get close enough" Renji explained "So it's only a matter of time, you can definitely defeat him?"

The man shrugged and held his hands out at his side

"I'm a Demon Hunter, if no-one else can then I'm the one to do it" the man said. Renji nodded and pointed towards Seireitei

"We'll start closer to the cities wall" Renji explained as they began to flash step towards the building.

"By the way, the name's Dante" the man called over to Renji as they began the hunt for Vincent Kuchiki.

Please R&R, Hope you keep reading or else I won't have any reason to write :D


	5. Chapter 5

Renji and the hunter Dante tore across Seireitei

Renji and the hunter Dante tore across Seireitei. Any Hollow unlucky enough to be in their path was dispatched without a step faltering. The two warriors continued side by side, heading North, the single most place with unnatural spirit pressure.

As they moved, Renji was finding himself more in tune with the unnatural energy that had arisen. He was now getting an idea as to Dante's energy; it was unnatural but it had a weak pattern. Dante looked back at Renji "What you thinking about so much?" Dante asked

"Nothing" Renji replied.

Dante suddenly froze, grabbing Renji by his Kimono and throwing him away from the rooftop as it exploded in a tower of flames; Dante had barely managed to dodge the explosion when Vincent Kuchiki descended upon him.

"Quit following me" Vincent ordered as he kicked Dante in the chest before firing another blast of energy at him. Dante bounded out of the way, drawing his pistol and firing several rounds at Vincent who struck them aside with the case of his sword.

"I don't understand why you keep following me, it's getting irritating" Vincent told him.

"What can I say? You left an impression on me" Dante laughed. Renji got to his feet angrily, drawing his sword.

"Vincent Kuchiki! I demand you release Byakuya!" Renji roared.

"Great, you picked him up" Vincent sighed, going for his sword "I guess there isn't any other alternative" Dante's pistol clicked

"Leave it out Vincent, you'll be dead before that sword is drawn" Dante sighed waving his pistol.

"Dante, dear Dante, you don't understand" Vincent mocked putting his arms out at his side "This isn't the demon world; I have some new tricks, want to see?" Before Dante could react, Vincent had drawn his sword and pointed it at the sky.

"You'll have to upgrade your skills Dante, son of Sparta" Vincent smiled. Thunder sounded above them as a flash of dark light emanated from Vincent's Zanpakuto.

Nothing happened for several heartbeats, maybe longer. Then above them the sky began to darken; hollows, tens of thousands of the dark souls began to appear. These were not the straight forward hollows Renji knew or the incredibly strong ones that had appeared from Dante's world. These hollows were so numerous in number that their lack of power meant nothing. They curled around in the sky above Vincent Kuchiki, waiting for his orders.

"Now that's a trick" Dante laughed. Renji stared at him in shock. _How could he be so laid back?_ Renji thought in amazement.

"Here's mine" Dante smiled.

-Seireitei

Captain Commander Yamamoto was on the way North of Seireitei when they sensed the new rise in power. As they looked over they saw the summoned Hollows.

"More of them!" A soldier shouted. Not the brightest of soldiers, clearly.

_More? We now have a large number of Hollows on two fronts; I must split the force in two. What is that new energy?_ Captain Yamamoto's mind was in disarray; things were going from bad to worse to nigh-chaotic.

-Rukongai

Devil Trigger – Described in the books of Sparta as the single most powerful form a demon can take. "_I bow to no man in the form of a god among men, using my weapon which bears my name no Magik can withstand, no power can match the true form of Sparta; the one demon who, when all others are forsaken, stands tall and defeats the demon king" – Book of Sparta Chapter 7_

Renji was in awe looking at this clearly hollow form who stood tall and proud. His wings beat an even stroke, the heat from his being was incredible; as though the pits of hell themselves had opened. Steam curled around the group of people, the darkness above illuminated by Dante's red aura.

"Devil Trigger" Vincent smiled "You never revealed that in our battles in the Demon World"

"It's just one of those things" Dante replied holding out his sword "Now what do you say?"

"I say it makes life easier for me" Vincent admitted, holding his sword aloft "Attack then, Dante, let us see what your new strength has to offer"

Seireitei

The Shinigami had been split into two halves; one of which was heading towards Dante and Vincent. As they moved onward an explosion shook Seireitei; the sky flashed red as the energy dissipated.

"Move!" Hitsugaya ordered, he had been paired with Captain Ukitake to take care of the new problem; the majority of captains had moved towards the north with the Captain-Commander. The Shinigami tore across the rooftops, the tiles upon which were now rattling audibly as more explosions rippled out from further a field.

Rukongai

Dante clashed swords with Vincent who seemed to be enjoying himself. His sword flashed silver and cut a swathe through the air currents; the outcome of which knocked Renji several places backwards.

"Do you feel that Dante?" Vincent enquired as he flipped backwards in the air, avoiding a sword attack "They have sent soldiers after us" Vincent finished as he hovered in the air.

"So what? You're the one they're after" Dante told him as he dipped his wings and shot towards Vincent who flash-stepped out of the way.

"I don't know if you've noticed that you are creating a Reiatsu element? You can be sensed now" Vincent informed him.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Dante asked as he attacked again. Rather than dodge, Vincent met him head on; their swords colliding and sending out a steady stream of spiritual pressure.

"They will think you a hollow; we call them demons" Vincent spoke to Dante as though he was a slow child.

"Then I better get this over with quickly" Dante said, kicking Vincent in the leg, drawing his attention before narrowly missing Vincent's head with his blade.

"Best of all; I have a neat trick involving reiatsu. Do you want to see it?" Vincent grinned. Dante swore knowing what was coming.

"Seal!" Vincent roared, swinging his Zanpakuto at Dante. It was a race against time in microseconds. Dante was transforming back into himself as the strike of energy which would seal his fate tore towards him. He watched as his demonic vision changed back to that of a normal person but the beam was getting closer; if he did not change back completely before the beam struck him then he would die along with the other countless unfortunates.

The beam collided with Dante, a white hot stream of energy engulfing him; knocking him clean from the sky. Renji watched, fearful that this man had gone down the same road as his Captain. As Dante fell from the sky he twirled, landing neatly on his feet. He was breathing hard but at least he was alive.

"Not quick enough" Dante laughed patting himself down, checking for any injuries but he had managed to get away scot-free.

"Debatable" Vincent merely said as he landed. Behind Dante a white circle appeared, from which a powerful energy billowed. Dante was blown clean off his feet, hurtling towards Vincent who had his sword out in front of him.

"It's all a game of skill" Vincent whispered into Dante's ear as the warrior hit the sword and was pushed right the way down to the hilt. Dante looked deep into Vincent's eyes and spoke slowly.

"You know you're not safe, ever" Dante whispered "I will get you" Vincent shrugged

"Not here" Vincent replied "Vanquish" Dante turned to ash as Vincent's Zanpakuto's blade flashed green. With a strong gust the ashes scattered to the wind, spreading out into the clearing sky.

Sometime later

When the Captains arrived with the soldiers to the place where the demons had been seen they found Renji stood side by side with Vincent Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant Abarai? What is the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya asked. He was amazed to see them stood facing each other peacefully, not at each others throats as Hitsugaya would have anticipated.

"Where is the Captain-Commander?" Renji asked "I have sworn to accompany Vincent Kuchiki to him; a warriors promise"

The soldiers and Captains were aghast; a warriors promise was unbreakable, especially one sworn by a Lieutenant of one of the Gotei 13. By Seireitei's own rules; they could not touch Vincent Kuchiki.

"He…he's gone north" Hitsugaya said "A warriors promise? Why would you do such a thing?"

"A story safe for another time" Vincent cut across "We have to go if we are to get rid of those and save the Captains"

"You mean Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked

"Yes" Vincent answered "Now let us go; from what I can sense Byakuya is bordering on the edge; much longer and I won't be able to save him"

So the Captains made their way North, Accompanied by a man they had been ordered to hunt down and kill, but some orders override others and in this case the warriors promise was the uppermost order.

Elsewhere

Byakuya groaned sitting up; the last thing he remembered was the battle with Vincent Kuchiki. Looking around it looked like he was in the InBetween Dimension that linked Soul Society to the Human World. The walls seemed to be made of the same dark purple substance. Byakuya got to his feet, lifting his Zanpakuto as he got up.

"That there sword will do you little good here" someone spoke. Byakuya turned to face the person who spoke to him. It was a middle aged female dressed in a long flowing blue dress decorated in flowers.

"Who are you?" she asked "You seem a long way from home"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Family in Seireitei and Captain of the 6th Guard Squadron" Byakuya explained "Where are we?"

"Far away from everything" the woman explained vaguely "I see people come and go all the time, but never someone so intact; you must have a strong vision of self"

"I am a Captain, I cannot lose control at difficult periods" Byakuya dismissed coldly.

"You may as well; there is no escaping this place and you have been out for a while, already the light in your eyes dim; you are not long for here" the woman explained regretfully. Byakuya turned his back on her

"I will escape this place; be well" he said before flash stepping; hurtling down the corridor. He, Byakuya Kuchiki, would find a way out of this hell.


	6. Chapter 6

The Captain Commander stood in mild shock. The amount of Hollows was too numerous to even guess; by now he was estimating well over a million of the beings and more were appearing every second they stood there.

Soi Fong stepped up to his side; they were stood on a grassy hillside looking over an enormous natural amphitheatre that was filled with the demons.

"Captain Commander, I truly believe we do not have enough soldiers and Captains to carry out an assault of this measure" she informed him "Even if we armed every man, woman and child in the city; we would be outnumbered more than a hundred to one"

"I understand your worry Captain but if we do nothing then we will be reduced to nothing in no time, we must deal with this threat as it arises" the Captain Commander explained.

Captain Hitsugaya appeared with Captain Ukitake, Renji and Vincent Kuchiki. Immediately the other captains drew their swords and Vincent raised his hands in peace.

"Wait, he's under the protection of a promise" Hitsugaya informed them.

"What is the meaning of this? You bring him here?" Captain Commander Yamamoto asked in even more shock than when he had seen the number of hollows.

Vincent was looking over at the million plus hollows that had appeared; he never knew there were so many demons in the world.

Renji stepped forward to explain "I have spoken with him to great length Captain-Commander and he has told me why he came" Renji seemed nervous by his words.

"Why has he come and brought these hollows with him?" Yamamoto barked

"He did not bring them and he was drawn here by our spiritual energy. Sir, he wishes to become a Captain" Renji finished.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto was dumbstruck; the man wanted to become a Captain.

"I can release your other Captains, they are not dead and I do not with to kill them, they merely crossed my path as I hunted another powerful individual, that individual is dead" Vincent explained "From what I know, the two I sealed are the most powerful of your army, if they were to return then clearing up these de….hollows would be no problem at all. All I ask is that I become one of your own, a Captain. I understand that a position is open"

"We have already chosen the Captain for Third Squadron" the Commander told him

"Then the fifth or ninth squadron will be fine by me" Vincent said "Captain Commander, I can assure you that with me as one of your Captains you will not be disappointed"

"You must sit an exam before you become a Captain" Yamamoto explained; he felt his argument slipping away from him.

"I have shown you my power, the exam is irrelevant" Vincent said; his words were truth.

The Captain Commander looked at the other Captains who did not know what to do or say; if the man was to become a Captain then it would be outrageous but if he did not then they would lose two of their own as well as be overrun by Hollows. It was a matter of the lesser evil.

"Somebody fetch me the Captains Coat for the Ninth Squadron. You will be taking the place of the powerful Captain Tousen Kaname" Yamamoto said. Scattered murmurs of disagreement spread through the crowd of Shinigami soldiers as they heard the news but no-one would speak their anger aloud in front of the Commander. A soldier appeared in no time, holding in his arms the legendary Captains Coat for the 9th Squadron.

As the coat slipped across Vincent Kuchiki's shoulders; it was a dark day for Soul Society; another Kuchiki was in a position of power.

**--Authors Note**

**I have noticed that the first line of each story seems to be a repeat of the second line. I don't know what is causing this but in future stories it will not happen.**

**The Story "Rise of Kuchiki" will be split into two halves, the rise to power and what becomes of it. I have exams coming up and so the next chapters will come along mid-way through May.**

**Please Read and Review as any review sparks more ideas and there's no such thing as too many ideas.**

**Any Flamers will be good too, that way I know where I'm going wrong!**

**Thank you,**

**Kadaj**


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning, not long after sunrise on Seireitei

It was morning, not long after sunrise on Seireitei. The morning sun spread across the Kuchiki House, warming the building with its rays. Byakuya lay in bed listening to the sounds of the maids working across the house. The Kuchiki House was a busy place even though there were only two Kuchiki's living there.

Byakuya had been lying in bed for several days now, he had been told that it was a part of his recovery process but in truth Captain Kuchiki did not feel right. The man who had killed him was now a Captain of the House Guards, his own powers were nothing compared to what they used to be; everything was wrong.

The Captain rose from his bed and crossed to his wardrobe where he grabbed his kimono and Captain's jacket and getting dressed. He looked down onto a small plinth where Senbonzakura lay still and undrawn for days. As Byakuya reached out for it, he felt a pang of guilt for the weapon which had been dreadfully injured in that battle

"_Is this why you don't feel the same to me anymore?_" Byakuya thought. Without another hesitation Byakuya snatched up the weapon and tore out of the room; his face determined.

Rukia was sat up on her own bed, already dressed but deep in meditation. Her string of thoughts were broken by Byakuya Kuchiki as he flew past her bedroom. Immediately Rukia was on her feet, running after her adopted brother.

"Brother, wait!" she called but Byakuya did not slow down. Staff were amazed and surprised that Byakuya was up and about before suddenly remembering their place and bowing to him as he rocketed past followed by the younger Kuchiki.

Once out into the land around Kuchiki House Byakuya flash stepped a great distance, heading for the forest. Rukia managed to keep pace, this worried her as in the past Byakuya would long since be gone. They reached the trees, Byakuya vaulting high into their branches and drawing his sword as he went. Rukia saw its blade shimmer in the sunlight

"Scatter! Senbonzakura!" Byakuya spoke. The sword blade exploded into golden shards but the damage they caused to the trees around him was minimal. The blade came back together and Byakuya landed, he felt defeated, in the past his attack would have felled half the trees in the forest if he'd wished it; now he couldn't even cut down a single one. Rukia caught up with him

"Brother?" she asked

"Leave me in peace, I need to train" Byakuya ordered

"Brother, the Doctor says you are not up to this type of exercise" Rukia told him

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, this isn't exercise" Byakuya replied "I could do this for a whole day with ease"

"That was before" Rukia said, fearful of her own words.

Byakuya looked back at her, holding out his sword, a sight that would have killed most out of fear alone.

"Brother?" Rukia gasped stepping back. Byakuya did not say another word as he shot forward, striking towards Rukia. Rukia drew her own Zanpakuto and parried the shot before dodging out of the way. Byakuya did not falter; he spun around, sword gleaming in the sunlight. This time Rukia deflected the sword and pressed the blade of her own Zanpakuto against her brothers neck. Byakuya sighed

"You see what I have become? Even my own sister can defeat me" Byakuya muttered "I know all the techniques, power is what I lack" Byakuya jumped back

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said, his sword blade exploding and scattering. Rukia managed to strike each and every segment of blade that came towards her. Every segment was knocked to the ground without any difficulty. This upset Rukia; she knew that she was very good but she should never have been able to deflect even a handful of Senbonzakura's beautiful blades. Byakuya looked at her, he looked physically hurt by what had happened.

"It's a lovely morning to be out training" someone said. Rukia and Byakuya looked around to see Kenpachi walking towards them.

He had been unfazed by the encounter with Vincent Kuchiki but everyone knew that since being back he was unable to look at the Captain of the 9th squadron.

"Captain Zaraki, what brings you into our domain?" Byakuya asked, sheathing Senbonzakura; the Kuchiki residence was private property and so it was incredibly rare for anyone to come near the house, let alone walk private the forest in their domain.

"I could sense you training Byakuya, your powers have not returned either?" Kenpachi asked. Byakuya froze; did this mean that Kenpachi was experiencing a loss in spiritual pressure also?

"Since we came back, I've been feeling out of ordinary, my power isn't what it used to be" Kenpachi explained as they sat near a large fallen tree.

"I am the same, Senbonzakura is nothing compared to its former self" Byakuya revealed. Kenpachi nodded

"I have heard that the Captain of 9th Squadron has begun lessons to increase the power of his soldier's Zanpakuto, rather than an all encompassing training regime" Kenpachi revealed.

Byakuya sighed and sat down on top of a nearby boulder

"I have lost faith in our superiors, this man killed us yet they make him an officer" Byakuya said

"They were blackmailed into it" Rukia assured him "They would have killed him where he stood otherwise"

"He is still in power, the demons are destroyed and yet he is still in power" Byakuya said "I do not understand why they let him continue being in charge of a battalion of soldiers"

"If they won't do anything about it, I believe we must Byakuya" Kenpachi told him "We are the most powerful; we can take him down, all we need to do is understand how to avoid his sealing attack" Byakuya looked across at Kenpachi

"What you speak of is blasphemous; Captains killing a Captain will not be taken lightly" Byakuya told him

"I know the punishment, if you can live with seeing him in power day by day then be my guest and sit this battle out; I will not let him stand there and mock us; maybe warping the mind of his soldiers in the process" Byakuya's eyes flashed dangerously

"His soldiers, if they were to turn against Seireitei then we would have a problem; worse than any hollows are traitorous Shinigami" Byakuya said to himself. Rukia looked from Captain to Captain.

"You are seriously talking about killing a Captain of one of the House Guards?" she exclaimed "The repercussions of such an act!"

"They would be tolerable" Kenpachi told her "You don't have to be involved, just do not tell anyone about what we are going to do"

"I have not agreed" Byakuya informed him

"But in time you will come to see it" Kenpachi assured him as he walked away "Everyday he is in power makes it harder to remove him from power" in seconds Kenpachi vanished from sight, leaving Rukia and Byakuya to listen to the sounds of the forest.

As they sat there, staring through the trees towards the white valleys that lay several miles beyond the forest Rukia sat down and put her head into her hands. Byakuya looked down at his adopted sister

"What is wrong?" he asked. For a moment he was going to drop off the tree to her side but decided against it. Rukia shook her head

"It doesn't matter" she told him as she got to her feet and began to walk back towards the Kuchiki House.

Byakuya sat there and watched Rukia walk away until she disappeared through the gate into his families home. He had an idea as to what pained his adoptive sister but he had more pressing matters to deal with; Vincent Kuchiki.

-Elsewhere in Seireitei

Byakuya was not the only Shinigami weary of Vincent Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya did not trust him either, the grounds on which he became a Captain were shaky and completely out of order. Blackmail for Captaincy; it was amazing that Vincent was still alive let alone still a Captain.

Stood on the balcony of his Captain's quarters, Hitsugaya looked over the various buildings of Seireitei, he watched various Shinigami go about their daily business. I was a past time Hitsugaya participated in quite a bit, it helped him think as he watched other people leading more simple lives than his own.

A knock at his door drew his attention away from the population below. Stepping back into his office he drew the doors to the balcony closed.

"Enter" Hitsugaya said, sitting at his desk. The door slid open and Hisagi Shuuhei, Vice Captain of the 9th Squadron entered the room.

"Hello Captain, I was wondering if you had a few moments so that we could talk?" Hisagi asked. Hitsugaya motioned towards the chair in front of his desk

"I have all morning" Hitsugaya told him. Hisagi took a seat, he looked around him curiously; he had never been in Hitsugaya's office.

"What's on your mind?" Hitsugaya asked

"Things over at 9th Squad's Barracks have changed so much, beyond the usual Shinigami training regime, it's nice to be back somewhere more like home" Hisagi told him

"Changed so much? We have heard rumours but none of us have entered the barracks since Kuchiki took over" Hitsugaya said, Hisagi shook his head

"Things have changed so much, everyone is up at the crack of dawn, we have breakfast then it is out to the training dome to train for six hours without stopping, training with Zanpakuto only" Hisagi told him

"Training dome? I have never heard of a place" Hitsugaya questioned.

"He takes us there, opens a portal with his Zanpakuto and he brings us back" Hisagi explained "It's as though no time passes at all in Soul Society"

Hitsugaya frowned; it was not at all a good sign. If Vincent Kuchiki was able to train without anyone watching or knowing yet he had free reign around Soul Society then he was unbeatable.

"Hisagi, would you be willing to be a spy for us? I understand that he is the Captain of your house and it would feel wrong for you to move around behind his back but we need someone who can keep us informed of what he is up to" Hitsugaya asked him. Hisagi looked around for a few seconds; mulling it over.

"My duty is to Soul Society and the others in my squadron; Vincent Kuchiki shouldn't be here, I would be more than happy to report back to you" Hisagi said getting to his feet and bowing to Hitsugaya.

"You would make a good Captain, Hisagi, maybe one day" Hitsugaya praised as he got to his feet.

"What should I do?" Hisagi asked

"Take a walk around Seireitei, it will give you time to think" Hitsugaya recommended. Hisagi nodded then bowed before leaving the room.

Hitsugaya returned to the balcony, in the short time he had spent in Hisagi's company, the sky seemed darker than it had; Hitsugaya was unsure weather or not the new information had taken the shine off the day. From his placement Hitsugaya could see over to the Kuchiki house situated several miles away. The trees beyond the house, in the grounds glittered gold in the sunlight.

"_Glittering? The sun is too high in the sky to create such a view_" Hitsugaya thought. He looked closer at the shimmering trees and suddenly realised what he was looking at;

"_Fire!!_"

- Read and Review please :) Decided to get on with some writing seeing as I had some free time-

- Can't wait for the Diamond Dust Rebellion :D -


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia was sat in her room, downhearted and upset by what had happened in the forest, when she smelt the smoke

Rukia was sat in her room, downhearted and upset by what had happened in the forest, when she smelt the smoke. At first she thought it may have been a fire inside, situated in the kitchen but the smell of wood also contained the scent of grass and plant life burning. Getting to her feet she crossed to the window and looked out; everything was as it should be. Leaving her bedroom, Rukia walked through the building; there was chaos, people were running right and centre. Rukia snagged a passing worker

"Where is the fire?" Rukia asked

"The forest! It's ablaze miss, you must get away" the worker said with a bow. Rukia let the worker go and ran, heading for the exit she had followed Byakuya through earlier. Rukia threw the door open and ran out into the smoke.

-Elsewhere-

Vincent Kuchiki was sat at his desk when Hisagi knocked on his door to enter.

"Come in Lieutenant" Vincent said, closing the book he had been writing in. Hisagi entered and bowed to his Captain.

"Sir, I've been told a great fire has broken out over at the Kuchiki residence and the Captain-Commander wants all Captains to help put it out before it spreads" Vincent looked at him, Hisagi felt as though Vincent was reading his every move; looking for a lie.

"How bad is it?" Vincent asked as he got to his feet and picked up his Zanpakuto.

"Nobody knows yet, the smoke has covered the residence itself, all we know is that the flames have not yet reached the buildings" Hisagi explained.

"Ok, when we get back we'll talk about you and Hitsugaya" Vincent informed him as he swept past his Lieutenant who had frozen on the spot.

-In the Forest-

Rukia felt as though she had just stepped through a gate into hell. Smoke blurred her vision and disorientated her, the heat of the flames felt as though she was surrounded but the thickness of the smoke made the flames impossible to see. Crackling filled her ears, the hot ash choked her every breath but Rukia was adamant she would find her brother. Stumbling through the smoke, blind and coughing, Rukia aimed for anywhere. Almost immediately after stepping into the smoke she had lost her bearings; the house had become impossible to find.

-Kuchiki Residence-

Hitsugaya tore through the house, searching for Rukia and Byakuya. Kenpachi had informed them that they had been in the forest earlier; Hitsugaya prayed they had left before the fire had started. He turned a corner to find himself face-to-face with a wall of fire; it had finally reached the building. He quickly took another path, emerging in one of the smaller gardens of the Kuchiki Residence. He turned to see a large section of the house was on fire.

Quickly drawing his Zanpakuto, Hitsugaya vaulted "Sit upon the Frozen heavens, Hyornimaru!"

-Outside Kuchiki Residence-

Vincent Kuchiki arrived with a selection of his soldiers. Above them Hyornimaru raced through the sky into the clouds of smoke that had now extended for miles, as the Zanpakuto dipped into the flames it screeched before exploding into a million shards.

"The fire is a magical one, as it continues to grow then so does it's strength" Vincent told his group.

"How do you know this? You sound like you have something to do with the fire" Kenpachi said conversationally.

"Of course not, can't you sense it's a magical fire?" Vincent asked "Magical fires are not created by people. They are caused by happenings, some Zanpakuto's attacks cause them and other such happenings"

Kenpachi ignored Vincent, now concentrating on sensing Byakuya and Rukia amongst the smoke. His senses reached out, searching for Rukia.

Chaos surrounded them; soldiers were running back and forth with buckets of water, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. It seemed that the only two that weren't doing anything was Captain Kenpachi and Captain Vincent Kuchiki. Suddenly, like a bell ringing out through the darkness, Kenpachi located Rukia.

"I need you to stay here" Kenpachi told his miniscule lieutenant as he lifted her off his shoulders and set her down politely. "You can stay here with Vincent" he added before shooting off into the smoke. Kenpachi began to hone in on her reiatsu, it felt muddled; like someone was trying to hide it unsuccessfully. As he bounced from rooftop to rooftop heading far away from the soldiers, deeper into the forest, Kenpachi himself could now feel the magical essence of the flames; to him it felt like intense reiatsu of a person, not of a natural occurrence.

His feet touched grassy forest floor but he couldn't see in any direction for more than a few meters but his senses told him that Rukia was somewhere close. As for Byakuya, Kenpachi couldn't sense him anywhere. Walking through the smoke, Kenpachi continued to hone in on her reiatsu. Tens of meters passed; his senses had never been this far off a person before. Suddenly, he found Rukia slumped by a tree, her arms covered by scratches from the branches; it seemed that she was unconscious.

"There you are Kuchiki, come on" Kenpachi said, throwing her over his shoulder. He heard crashing from behind him; something was moving through the trees towards them. His senses said Byakuya but his sword hand said otherwise; it felt and seemed like Byakuya but something inside was telling him there was something else coming.

Whoever was there was shooting closer, it still sensed like Byakuya but Kenpachi could not see through the smoke

"Kuchiki, is that you?" Kenpachi called, his hand straying for his sword. The crashing stopped but Kenpachi could still sense that something was coming, something was sailing towards him through the air. In the final second Kenpachi decided to raise his sword; it was a good idea.

Blades crashed, the incredible energy dissipated blew the smoke away in a thirty meter radius, and it was not Byakuya. Kenpachi stepped back raising his sword as the unknown man attacked again and again; swords clashing and continuing to fan the smoke away.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked as he dodged another sword strike by waving his sword half-heartedly. The man dressed like a ninja and moved like a ninja but his reiatsu was definitely that of Byakuya Kuchiki. As Kenpachi began to concentrate of fighting back the ninja stumbled away, his sword damaged and splintering. The ninja twirled his sword; his reiatsu changed to that of Vincent Kuchiki, his sword suddenly gleaming in the darkness again. The ninja shot forward, his eyes locked on Kenpachi's single eye. This time when the swords clashed it was Kenpachi that stepped backwards. The ninja's reiatsu morphed again, this time taking on the form of Captain Hitsugaya, with a wave of his blade a miniature version of Hyornimaru exploded into life. Kenpachi smashed it aside as he vaulted into the air, keeping an eye on the ninja. The reiatsu changed again, back into Byakuya. Before Kenpachi could keep track the ninja had vanished and appeared in the trees only feet from Kenpachi.

"Irritating" Kenpachi said as he swung for the ninja; the energy destroying entire trees but the ninja was gone again; shooting off through the smoke.

-Outside the Kuchiki House-

Vincent Kuchiki sat on the steps, watching the other Captains discuss what was happening; it seemed that the smoke created by the fire was masking the spikes in reiatsu quite well; well enough for the Captains not to figure out what was happening. Vincent on the other hand could sense it all; the changes in Reiatsu and the battle between Kenpachi and another. This interested Vincent because the fire was not his; neither was the mystery attacker but they were doing the job for Vincent anyway so he would not interfere.

Hitsugaya, while talking to the other Captains, shot a look over his shoulder at Captain Kuchiki who was sat on the steps as though nothing was happening. "I can't believe him just sitting there" Hitsugaya said to the other Captain's present.

"I will go speak to him" Captain Ukitake said, leaving the group to approach Captain Kuchiki.

Vincent was in a world of his own when he noticed Ukitake walking over to him. Getting to his feet respectfully, Vincent bowed to the Captain of the 13th Squadron.

"Captain Ukitake, what brings you over to me, the other Captains seem to shun me" Vincent said.

"They were just wondering why you were sitting here doing nothing and I decided to come over and speak to you" Ukitake told him "You seem to be taking a laid back view on this fire" Vincent nodded

"I agree with you, I am taking this fire in my stride because I've seen what magical fire does to a world. The flames are so hot that they purge everything, I know there is nothing I can personally do to stop the fire and so it is easier if I do nothing; not get in the way" Ukitake thought through what Vincent had said.

"I understand where you are coming from with this but taking such an approach makes the others unsure of you and your motives" Ukitake explained to him.

"I am not here to please anyone Captain Ukitake, I am here as a Captain, I only came to see what was happening; the fire will burn itself out once it meets the stone of Seireitei, until then we can do nothing but watch" Vincent explained. Ukitake considered explaining to Vincent Kuchiki again how he looked to the other Captains but he knew, deep down, that Vincent Kuchiki knew already what he was trying to say.

"You say you've seen these fires before?" Ukitake asked, taking a different approach.

"I've travelled worlds you couldn't imagine Captain Ukitake, I remember a world that burnt by one of these magical fires. It had been a farming world made up of nothing but fields and grass, once one of these caught then there was nothing they could do to stop it; the flames are unstoppable, except by stone" Vincent explained. Captain Ukitake looked back on the rising flames with new eyes; if it really was unstoppable then what were they going to do? They couldn't just leave the great Kuchiki residence to burn; it was far too old and renowned.

"Can't you think of anything? I have heard you are a genius" Ukitake asked him. Vincent smiled respectfully

"I am sorry, there really isn't anything I can do to stop the fire" Vincent apologised.

"What about Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki? You could help find them" Hitsugaya stated as he walked over to them.

"I could do, but why should I if you aren't?" Vincent Kuchiki asked.

"I have tried, you are more advanced than any of us here, we are in a desperate time of need Captain Kuchiki" Hitsugaya said, almost pleading with the Captain. The other Captains seemed to be giving off the same vibes as Hitsugaya. Vincent looked around at them all in turn; they seemed desperate to him. With a sigh Captain Vincent Kuchiki got to his feet, removing his Captain's coat and folding it neatly before handing it to Captain Ukitake.

"Don't put this down, getting dirt out is a menace" Vincent informed him before drawing his Zanpakuto. The soldiers smiled in admiration as the Captain of 9th Squadron exploded off the ground; it was an impressive sight, they gained new respect for the man; even if he had blackmailed his way into the squadrons.

Captain Vincent Kuchiki, head of the 9th Squadron vaulted, soaring into the sky trailed by visible reiatsu which swarmed around him. He tore through the air, his reiatsu blowing the smoke aside as he sensed out Rukia Kuchiki and her brother; immediately he found both life signs, both were weak. Kenpachi was still fighting his adversary but Vincent vowed to end it; they had officers to rescue.

Zaraki Kenpachi was still fighting furiously with the ninja when, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something cutting through the sky. The Ninja spotted Vincent Kuchiki too but did not have time to move. Vincent swooped down and cut through the Ninja's throat before landing and turning to Kenpachi.

"Get Rukia out of here, I'll grab Byakuya" Vincent ordered. Behind him the ninja keeled over, blood oozing from the neck wound.

"How do I know to trust you, I was attacked in this 'magical fire' by a ninja using Rukia as bait; that seems like something you would do" Kenpachi growled.

"You don't know if you can trust me or not, I'm just saying to get Rukia out of here is your first priority Captain, do it" Vincent snapped, rushing past Kenpachi and vaulting through the trees towards Byakuya's essence.

Zaraki watched him go and snorted "Captain Kuchiki, if you do anything of good it's for something else I bet" he muttered as he began to make his way back towards the outer wall.

The Captains and soldiers met him with cheers as Kenpachi sailed over the wall, carrying Rukia Kuchiki in his arms. Immediately the medial officers of 4th squadron began their work on the officer. "She's inhaled a lot of smoke" one said to another who nodded and began to make the preparations. Kenpachi sat down on the steps and Yachiru walked over to him.

"You saved Rukia Kuchiki, Ken-chan" she beamed, climbing onto his shoulder. Kenpachi nodded and grunted; in reality Rukia would have died from smoke inhalation if Vincent Kuchiki hadn't broken up the fight between him and the Ninja. "_I won't forget this_" Kenpachi thought, looking up at the grey and black cloud which was now covering most of the sky over Seireitei. As he looked back he wondered what Vincent Kuchiki was going to do with Byakuya, again his life lay in the hands of Vincent Kuchiki; it was happening much too often.

_**READ AND REVIEW :) THANK YOU!  
**_


End file.
